


The Coffee Challenge

by pherryt



Series: New Clint Barton Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky's a little shit, Challenges, Coffee, Fluff Smut and Humor, M/M, Multi, Stubborn, bucky egging them on, competitive boys, deaf!Clint, stubborn blondes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Clint's really into his coffee and Steve takes that as a challenge.Bucky doesn't help either...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, ameriwinterhawk
Series: New Clint Barton Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540606
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo





	The Coffee Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> for my new Clint Barton Bingo card -square: Steve Rogers
> 
> this story was inspired by a porn gif i saw on another server... (Very nSFw gif ahead [ here ](https://cdn05.bdsmlr.com/uploads/photos/2019/04/73350/bdsmlr-73350-wtAyEYI04s.gif))

Clint slumped wearily on his couch, too keyed up yet to sleep. His boyfriends were in bed and as much as he wanted to see them, to curl up with them, he didn't want to disturb the precious few hours they'd get before Buck's inevitable nightmares woke them up. They were both light sleepers, and anyone joining the little nest after the fact would snap them awake in an instant.

So Clint sat, half dressed and drinking coffee while Dog Cops played silently, subtitles flashing across the bottom of the screen.

He could take his aids out.  _ Should  _ take his aids out, but even though the tv was on silent, he couldn’t help but want to keep them in, to keep an ear out for sleepless boyfriends.

Clint was just as easily woken when sleeping, and if either Steve or Buck had a nightmare, he could feel it on his skin, the vibration of a body, the shift of weight on the mattress, the pull of a blanket, the sudden cold of a body removed from his side.

He had all those tells without his hearing to help, but not when he wasn’t actually in the bed with them, so it might have been stupid - he’d had them in far too long for this mission – but he was all too reluctant to take them out, just in case.

Taking another sip of the coffee, he stared mostly unseeing at the absurdly large tv, his mind running over the last mission, running ahead to a joyful reunion with Steve and Buck, to planning their next outing…

That's how Steve found him, padding out into the little living room buck naked, the movement drawing Clint’s attention in a heartbeat. Clint smirked and went a little breathless as his imagination - fueled by a  _ lot _ of hands on experience - conjured up many reasons why Steve would be naked. Straight from bed. Buck was probably just as naked. 

Clint watched Steve approach, entranced. "Fuck, you're a vision," he breathed.

Steve did a full body blush that Clint would never not love. He stopped before the couch and leaned in, giving Clint the kind of welcome home kiss he’d never thought he’d have before knowing Steve and Bucky.

"You look exhausted,” Steve said softly, brow wrinkled in concern, holding out his hand. “Come to bed."

"Can't,” Clint said, shaking his head. “I'm too jittery."

"Then stop drinking coffee." Steve frowned at him, his hand shifting and reaching for the mug now, instead of Clint. "That's definitely not going to help."

Clint pulled it away. "Nuh uh, I've been coffeeless for weeks now, I'm finishing this."

"Clint..." Steve said drawing it out. 

"Steeeve," Clint said back, challenging him to just try and pry the coffee out of his hands.

Steve got a sudden sparkle in his eyes, and Clint watched him warily.

"Hmmm, how about I wear you out and blow your mind at the same time? You'll forget about the coffee and come to bed, where you belong."

Steve dropped to his knees and his hands slid up Clint's hairy thighs, caressing teasingly along the edge of his soft, worn boxers.

Clint smirked down at Steve, even as his dick started to perk up a little. He was always up for some fun with Steve or Buck. "Is that a challenge?"

"Is it?" Steve asked innocently. Clint snorted. As if.

He leaned back into the cushions, sprawling his legs open in invitation and quirked an eyebrow. He sipped at his coffee and watched that twinkle in Steve’s eyes turn determined.

Steve started slow, light, pressing kisses along both of Clint’s legs on his way up, dragging his fingers along Clint’s skin, then over the boxers and to Clint’s hips as his mouth worked its way around Clint’s hardening dick, never touching.

Sliding his hands down again, his fingers digging deliciously deep into sore thigh muscles Clint had mostly been ignoring, Steve’s mouth finally hovered over his clothed cock. Hot, moist breath dampened the soft cotton, but Steve’s mouth didn’t touch, just glided over, tauntingly.

Clint groaned from the combined efforts of relief at Steve’s magic fingers and frustration at his teasing.

“You ready to set aside that coffee yet?” Steve asked, the words breathed over Clint’s cock like a prayer.

Hand tightening on the body of his mug, most of his fingers slipped through the handle instead of around and – and thank god for that, a much more secure handhold - Clint said, “Why don’t you make me?”

He was still smirking at the flash in Steve’s eyes, at the spasm of his fingers on Clint’s legs, but the smirk turned into a gasp when Steve’s mouth descended on him, mouthing at his cock through the boxers, already damp from his breath and Clint’s leaking dick.

Steve and Bucky both had the ability to make Clint go from 0 to 60 in just about no seconds flat. It was  _ amazing _ .

Sucking at the head of Clint’s cock, his hands gliding inwards, Steve shifted back just enough to pull Clint out of the opening in his boxers before descending on him again. Clint’s hips nearly snapped upward as Steve took him into his mouth, and his other hand – draped over the back of the couch – came down to rest on Steve’s neck.

Lavishing all his attention to Clint’s cock, Steve sucked and licked and bobbed, one hand around the base of Clint’s cock, the other still sliding up and down Clint’s thigh, while occasionally looking up at Clint through golden lashes.

Honestly, if it hadn’t been for the challenge, Clint actually  _ would  _ have abandoned his coffee and fucked Steve’s mouth hard and fast, the way Steve liked.

But he had been. Clint couldn’t back down now.

His fingers were a white knuckled grip on the mug as he fought to keep his hand steady when he raised it for a sip. Steve’s eyes flashed again, and there was a soft sound behind Steve that made Clint look up, away from Steve.

There was Bucky, absolutely as naked as the day he was born, leaning against the door jamb to their shared bedroom, arms crossed, grinning to beat the band.

“I’m tellin’ ya, Stevie, nothing gets between Clint and his coffee,” Bucky said, sounding for all the world like he and Steve had had this conversation already. Maybe this challenge had already been on its way, then. Bucky loved to egg Steve on and rile him up.

Clint loved watching them.

He grinned smugly down at Steve as Steve redoubled his efforts on his cock, caressing Steve’s neck lovingly. Bucky was right, and Clint wasn’t sure how Steve had gone this long without knowing that.

Or maybe it wasn’t about knowing. Maybe it really was all about the challenge. Steve Rogers never backed down from a challenge.

But this was one challenge Steve  _ wasn’t _ going to win. Because neither did Clint.

Not that Clint wouldn’t enjoy it while he tried, though. And dear  _ god _ , he was  _ definitely  _ enjoying the feel of Steve’s mouth sliding over his cock, Steve’s tongue as it played around the head, of the way Steve’s fingers squeezed  _ just right. _

Fingers ran through his hair lightly, a soft scratching that had him humming and leaning back into the touch. Bucky had moved while Clint was preoccupied with Steve, was now standing behind the couch, watching with amusement as Steve sucked Clint’s cock, and the mug in Clint’s hand remained steady as a rock.

Clint wasn’t going to let either of them know how much effort that was taking.

“He’ll never give up, doll, y’know that, right?” Bucky said. “It’s the way Steve is.”

“Wouldn’t want him any other way,” Clint said, closing his eyes on a low moan when Steve took him entirely into his mouth. “Fuck, babe, I  _ love  _ your goddamn mouth.” Clint shifted his sprawl, widening his legs further as Steve knelt between them. Steve made a sound that vibrated through Clint’s cock deliciously and Clint opened his eyes to smile down at him before raising his mug and taking a slow, deliberate sip of the still piping hot coffee.

Steve popped off of Clint’s dick and Clint made a disappointed nose in his throat as he swallowed the coffee. “Aww, Steve, no… baby, don’t stop, you’re doing  _ great.” _

Glaring up at Clint, Steve’s eyes slid past him to where Bucky was still a presence behind Clint. “Why the fuck aren’t you helping me, punk?”

“Looks like you’re doing just fine on your own. Besides, can’t count how many times you’ve told me, you fight your own battles. ‘I had ‘em on the ropes, Buck’,” Bucky said, climbing over the back of the couch on Clint’s left side easily before flopping down beside him. Steve’s eyes darted to the mug and Clint smirked as he didn’t spill a drop. “Wouldn’t want to get in the way of you proving your manhood or whatever.”

“Fuck you,” Steve grumbled, though there was really no heat in it.

“Already did, sweetheart. My ass is still pleasantly sore, thank you,” Bucky said, stretching out along the couch and into Clint, nuzzling into Clint’s neck. “Damn, missed ya, doll,” Bucky said more softly.

Clint turned, kissing Bucky long and hard as Steve whined at his feet. “Missed ya too, babe. I’m glad to be home.”

He turned back to Steve. “You giving up already?”

Steve glared and Clint chuckled, the chuckle choking off abruptly as Steve abruptly swallowed him down to the root. His hand on Steve’s neck spasmed and Steve had a look of triumph on his face as his gaze darted over to the one holding Clint’s mug.

That hand had jerked slightly too, but the coffee level had been low enough  _ not  _ to spill. Thank god. Taking slow, even breaths, staring down into Steve’s eyes, Clint raised the mug again, this time drinking deep.

The faster he got rid of the coffee, the easier this would be.

“Think that’s cheating, doll,” Bucky breathed into his ear as he gulped down at least half of the mug in one go.

“This is how I  _ normally _ drink coffee,” Clint retorted, feeling the warmth as his face and ears flushed red.

Bucky appeared to think about that for a moment, then shrugged, conceding the point. Then he stood, and walked away, Clint’s eyes drawn to his ass as he did. God, how’d he get so lucky?

He took another swallow – oh thank god, it was almost gone, and then he could ‘win’ and let Steve have his way with him.

The look in Steve’s eyes was going to  _ kill  _ Clint, as was his fucking  _ mouth _ . Heh… Clint would love to be fucking Steve’s mouth. Or his ass. He wasn’t picky. He took the last swallow of coffee and hastily set the mug aside on the arm of the couch, reaching for Steve’s head –

And a new mug was placed in his view, Clint freezing at the heady aroma of fresh brewed coffee, his eyes trailing up from the mug, over silver fingers, up the length of Bucky’s arm to the smirking face of James Buchanan Barnes himself.

“Here ya go, doll,” Bucky drawled. “Noticed you were almost out. Know you like to have a coupla mugs to start your day…”.

Fucking asshole.

Bucky smirked even harder.

Clint groaned.

Steve hummed around his cock and Clint groaned again.

“I hate you both,” Clint growled.

Steve popped off Clint’s dick. “Do you concede?”

Clint stared down at him a good long moment, then before Bucky or Steve could react, Clint snagged the mug, drank it down fast and dropped it on the couch.

“I concede nothing,” Clint said, pulling up his t-shirt to wipe off his mouth, not missing how both Steve and Bucky’s eyes were drawn down to his abs. “Now, what were you doing?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to weepingnaiad for taking a look at this and assuring me that the ending worked as is (i thought it would be a funny ending, but i wasn't sure people woudln't lynch me for ending it there)


End file.
